1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable strap device for carry cases such as suitcases, briefcases, computer cases and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carrying cases such as suitcases, briefcases and luggage in general often include a shoulder strap which is fixed to the case (or bag) at opposed locations to facilitate carrying the case over the shoulder. The straps are generally attached at opposed ends of the bag and are loosely configured such that when the case is placed on the floor the strap falls loosely and generally provides an unsightly appearance. In addition, the strap presents a potential danger to the user or passersby by the fact that it can become entangled in an individual's foot and cause the person to trip and fall over the strap. In addition, the use of such luggage on common carriers such as airlines, railroads or the like not only provides a potential hazard where the user or the passersby can become entangled in the shoulder strap but also provides substantial inconvenience in storing the luggage in a storage compartment. For example, when numerous pieces of luggage are stacked in a storage compartment and a corresponding number of shoulder straps are loosely positioned and over adjacent pieces of luggage, personnel responsible for storing and retrieving the luggage are often confused when attempting to identify a specific strap with a particular piece of luggage, often retrieving the wrong piece.
The present invention relates to a retractable shoulder strap device for carry cases such as luggage, suitcases, briefcases, computer cases and the like, wherein the shoulder strap is made to retract neatly into a compact close relation with the carry case by means of relatively compact retractor devices having resilient devices in the form of one or more springs arranged to retract the shoulder strap while permitting the shoulder strap to extend to a user position as may be required by the user during the lifting movement of the carrying case.